


50 Reasons to Hate Kurapika

by Hermes_Salazar_Snape



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Salazar_Snape/pseuds/Hermes_Salazar_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio, in a fit of rage, tries telling himself why it doesn't matter Kurapika doesn't call him back because he hates him anyway. Set after episode 148 of 2011 Anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Reasons to Hate Kurapika

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after episode 148 of anime. Also includes a few incidents from the 1999 version. Hope you like it!  
> And please R & R!!!

50 REASONS TO HATE KURAPIKA

1\. He has got no respect whatsoever for his elders. Well, just look at the way he behaved on the ship!  
2\. He calls me 'old man'! I am just a year or two older than him! And he lets that little brat Killua tease me along with him.  
3\. It is so easy to fight with him instead of speak to him. It is like he is doing this deliberately! I am such a peace-loving, calm, attractive person and he makes me go crazy!  
4\. The worst part is, we fight all the time! And everyone says it is my fault! Just look here mister, just because Kurapika looks so cute and innocent doesn't mean he is!  
5\. He is so prissy and righteous and uptight it is nauseating! I am so glad he is not my roommate.  
6\. He is so formal! With all the please and excuse me and thank you even after we became friends!  
7\. I once told him he was beautiful. Instead of accepting the compliment, like any decent person would, he beats me!  
8\. What is wrong with a little mokkori huh? I had to hide all my magazines from his sight, lest he burns them or something. And don't tell me he won't do that.  
9\. He hates me for being a pervert. Of all the things to hate people for…  
10\. He never stops ribbing me about how I deliberately lost the bet in the Hunter Exam in the Tower just so I could feel that pretty girl up. It was one time and it was so worth it … *drool*  
11\. I hate the fact that I never would have passed the Hunter Exam without his help. And Gon's of course. But Gon is such a sweet little boy, not like this brat.  
12\. He was why Hisoka, Hisoka carried me all the way to the site of the second task! Couldn't he have volunteered or something? Or given me a tight slap and woken me up? No, he had to let that … creepy murderer carry me! God, I get nightmares thinking of what he could have done to me when I was unconscious.  
13\. He goes into his own little world when he is reading a book. And bloody ignores me like I don't even exist!  
14\. I don't like it when he goes into lecture mode. "Blah, blah Leorio, this is all wrong, you don't know anything, how do you even survive, blah, blah, blah…"  
15\. And he catches me every single time I don't listen to his lecture.  
16\. And his beatings bloody HURT!  
17\. Friends are supposed to chill out and have fun together! Look at Gon and Killua. This stupid friend of mine wouldn't know fun even if it hits him on the head.  
18\. Friends are also supposed to trust each other with their secrets. He doesn't do that either, if he can get away with it.  
19\. Friends help each other too. He gives all the help he can but hardly ever asks for it. Makes you feel that you cannot help him when in fact, it is the opposite.  
20\. He makes such a big deal of me helping him. That is so embarrassing! And also a little flattering…  
21\. I pride myself on my ability to make all my friends laugh and have a great time with me. Everyone except Kurapika of course.  
22\. He doesn't laugh or even smile when I crack a joke. Nope, all he does is stare at me pointedly and his eyes say, "Leorio, is this supposed to be funny?"  
23\. He does laugh. At me. When I embarrass myself and it is so humiliating! I hate you Kurapika!  
24\. I can never tell what he is thinking of when he goes all quiet and stares off into space… and he doesn't tell me when I ask him either! Just yells that it is none of my business.  
25\. He is so sensitive and high-strung! I never know when he is going to lose his temper or jump up to beat me or burst into tears…  
26\. And he calls me too hot-headed!  
27\. I can't even go to bed naked without his voice screeching, "Put on some clothes, you shameless fellow!" in my head.  
28\. His scarlet eyes are beautiful. And I loved his earring so much I couldn't take my eyes of it. But the guy can't take a compliment to save him and this fact is better off not falling in his ears.  
29\. He is so incredibly talented that I am jealous of him. All that potential, wasted away on revenge…  
30\. I will never, ever, ever understand how getting revenge is worth sacrificing your entire life for. I try to, but I just … can't. And he makes me feel like a fool for not understanding.  
31\. He has killed people! With his own hands in cold blood! Ok it is only the really bad guys (who really, really deserved it) but still … that is one bridge I cannot cross.  
32\. I have felt afraid only a bunch of times. One of them is when he activates Emperor Time. No, don't get me wrong, the power is pretty impressive. It is the way he forgets the world, gets so consumed in his revenge, I am afraid that one day, he will let his entire self be consumed in that power and won't come back.  
33\. He is such a baka! Taking so many risks when it comes to the Spiders!  
34\. I am worried to death when I think of him fighting those demons. And there isn't a damn thing I can say to change his mind.  
35\. I think my hair turned grey when he lost his eyes to the doll Pairo.  
36\. What about that time when we held Chrollo hostage? Exhausted himself and went into a coma. I didn't even tell him how mad I was because I was praying so hard for him to wake up and was so relieved when he finally did that I forgot all about being angry.  
37\. We spent hours planning the kidnapping and he blows his brilliant plan to bits the minute he sees the Troupe.  
38\. He doesn't realize that we worry about him and therefore, he needs to stay safe. Or atleast, try to stay safe.  
39\. He can be so cold and intimidating sometimes. He draws these walls up around himself to stop anyone from getting too close. It is unnecessary and irritating.  
40\. I hate it when he makes me feel like an idiot for not knowing something. He can sound so condescending sometimes.  
41\. He is so neat and clean and proper and graceful. I feel extra clumsy and dirty when I'm around him.  
42\. I feel insignificant sometimes, when I compare myself with him and I realize I need to go a long way before I reach his skill level as a Hunter.  
43\. I hate him because he never stays in touch with me. No calls, no letters, no mail, nothing.  
44\. I hate the fact that I forgot all of the reasons I hate him when I thought of his smile. He smiles so rarely. He should be happy. And it is killing me that I can do so little as a friend.  
45\. I am honoured to be his friend. And I hate it that he can't really say the same thing about me.  
46\. I miss him so badly. Yet, I know he has most likely forgotten about me. Or worse, is deliberately ignoring me!  
47\. What is the point of this guy owning a cell phone when he doesn't pick up his calls?  
48\. It's like he doesn't care about what happened to Gon! Or to me, for that matter.  
49\. There is no need for him to be so damn secretive! I know he has been hunting for his kins' eyes. And I think he has not kept up with the news at all. Most likely not eating properly and spoiling his health…  
50\. He is lonely. In pain. Yet, he won't let me help him! Just pick up the damn phone Kurapika! Tell me where you are! Let me in, let me in please!


End file.
